Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print system, a method of controlling the same, and a print apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, businesses in which a server on the Internet provides a cloud service have been developing. Accompanying this, print servers have also started to be provided on the Internet for print service functions. Generally, in a case where a print service is provided as a cloud service, a pull-type print method in which a printer obtains print data over the Internet from a print server is used. This is because, in communication via the Internet, push-type communication cannot be performed directly towards a client over a firewall from a server side. In a case where print processing is performed using a print service, a user uses a Web browser or the like to execute a print operation from a UI (User Interface) that a print service provides. At such a time, the Web browser, based on information obtained from the print service, makes an instruction to a printer, such as one to obtain print data. The printer, in accordance with such an instruction, executes various processes accompanying printing by accessing the print service.
One method for realizing these processes is a method of executing a script such as JavaScript (registered trademark) obtained from the print service on the Web browser, and performing a cross-domain access of the printer. In a cross-domain access, it is necessary from the perspective of security to set rules in advance for controlling access on the side that is accessed so that an access issued by a third party having malice intent is not executed. For this reason, for print services, a domain name of the print service is registered as a trusted site in a printer in advance, and a check of an access issuing source is performed in a case where a cross-domain access is received.
Meanwhile, due to the diversification of domain name forms, and the simplification of Web site transfer due to the recent spread of cloud services, cases in which the domain name of a service is changed are increasing. For print services, there is the possibility of a domain name change, and at that time it is necessary to change a domain name that is registered as a rule for controlling access that is held in the printer as previously described, and so there is a demand for a method of performing an update of the trusted site information safely and easily.
Accordingly, methods of managing a list of trusted sites on a user terminal, on the Web or the like have been devised. For example, as in Japanese Patent No. 5008851, there are those in which a list of Web addresses that a user permits is managed, and in which access control is realized by verifying the Web address when it is detected that information is sent from a Web browser to another Web address. In Japanese Patent No. 5008851, in the client terminal, a program that operates on a Web browser verifies whether or not a Web address of a destination to which to send information is a permitted Web address. Also, by providing functions by which it is possible to perform addition or deletion of a Web address that a respective user permits, a function by which information of a trusted site is rewritten is realized.
However, in the technique of Japanese Patent No. 5008851, it is necessary that each user rewrite the settings of all printers using a print service deployed in the world in the case where the domain name of the print service is changed. Furthermore, a user ceases to be able to use the print service until the rewriting work is performed.